


「韦斯莱双子」春天来临之前的日子

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *G*战后琐碎日常*也不知道每个人看出来是什么东西，随意理解*不刀！
Relationships: 乔治 弗雷德 韦斯莱双子
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	「韦斯莱双子」春天来临之前的日子

每逢周五，他们都会聚在陋居，互递胡椒粉、奶酪或是牛肉大杂烩。查理大部分时间都在罗马尼亚研究龙，金妮和赫敏还在霍格沃茨进行她们的七年级生活，哈利有时候会在魔法部忙到深夜。

还没到比尔和芙蓉的下班时间，乔治像每个寻常周五一样早早地收到埃罗尔的短信，来到陋居，被莫丽指使着处理小山堆般的球芽甘蓝。坐在长桌的主位，通常那是他们爸爸的座位，小刀落在菜板上发出规律的轻响，罗恩坐在甘蓝山堆的另一边，乔治只能看见他姜红的头发像悬挂山顶的朝阳。

“用魔杖不是更快些吗？”罗恩的声音从小山堆的背后传来。

“这是一种乐趣，罗尼。”乔治笑了笑，随后想起来罗恩压根看不见，他继续带着精心策划、主动选择的温柔表情削着球芽甘蓝，日光和田野间的泥土气味从背后的玻璃窗透进来，搁在炉子上的铁锅炖菜听起来快可以上桌了，正冒着咕嘟咕嘟的气泡破裂声。

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

乔治还听到了另一种声音，它们有着相同的间隔时间，有时却在错觉里被拉长，乔治环视一周，老旧顽强的烤炉在不被使用的时间里安静地像老人，还未成型的馅饼原材料堆积在上头的案板，声音来自于与它紧挨的白瓷水槽，确切的是连接在水槽上的水龙头。乔治盯着那滴悬而不坠的水珠发起了呆。

“哦，乔治。去处理掉那个惹人讨厌的小麻烦。”韦斯莱夫人从长桌的另一端嚷到，也不知道她的目光是如何越过那座小山发现了乔治的偷懒行为，“而不是傻乎乎地坐着！”

乔治只好起身，看见罗恩对他摆了一个同情的怪表情，“你知道的，妈妈如果不想你有机会想某些事，就会用另一些事堵住你的时间表。”罗恩显然想起当年哈利对他们妈妈坦白不会再上七年级之后发生的事，他们的妈妈就是有本事让他们在一座在楼梯上都总会撞到人的屋子里，硬是让他们三个找不到详细商量的碰头机会。

他试着拧了拧，可是它早已经绷到极限了，生活中总是有巫师考试里没能出现的小问题。

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

当问题无法从问题的本身解决，乔治用目光翻找着周围可以用来停止这细小却异常惊人烦躁源头的东西。烤炉的把手架上搭着一件看不出颜色、裁开的旧衣吸住了他的目光，反复被用来当拭手布的旧衣隐约还能辨出来自哪一截裁片，皱巴巴的口袋上有着微脱开线的字母“F”，或许是他们还没疯狂长个前弗雷德的某件衬衣，乔治取下它，摊平展开，尽可能地把它折成手帕大小的方块。

布块安静地躺在水槽中央，至少在吸饱水滴前，陋居里的人都能获得暂时的安宁。

乔治削完了甘蓝山，曲线拯救了坏龙头，擦了两遍长木桌，还把蛋清分离出来打成了奶油，眼下乔治和拯救世界只差了一罐柠檬果酱。

“一点都没有了，妈妈。”乔治在隔板上一顿翻找，“没有柠檬酱了。”

随后他被支使去村子里的杂货店购买，乔治将长长的购物清单卷了起来塞进裤袋里，出发前他想起另一桩等待处理的事，于是他跑回他曾经的房间，那里的一切保持着原样。

衣橱的门把手上积了灰，事实上屋内任何暴露在空气中的物件都蒙了尘，乔治从床底拖出一只旧书包——在霍格沃茨上学的时候他们各有一只，扬起的灰尘叫他咳嗽起来，在他们拥有经济自由前，忙碌的韦斯莱夫人并没有时间来照顾双胞胎的不同喜好，或者说是为了公平起见，从睡衣到袜子都仿佛被偷偷复制成双了似的，所以更喜欢红色的弗雷德会攒起蓝色的袜子，在韦斯莱夫人下一次买了新的红袜子后，与乔治愉快地交换，这就是有孪生兄弟的好处，乔治咧了咧嘴。

乔治拉开橱门，将弗雷德那一半的衣服取了出来扔在床上，包括那整套私人定制的西服，那是他们在把戏坊开张后花的第一笔完全属于他们自己的金加隆，棕色羊毛呢的男士西装外套，弗雷德的那件条纹不如乔治的那件密集，粗心的人很容易会认为它们是同一款，至于内里，同色的马甲，不同色的衬衣，弗雷德的衬衣是明黄和灰色细条纹相间，乔治的以深红为底。乔治正把弗雷德的深紫色领带卷成一团塞进口袋，和购物清单挤在一起，想起当时他没有少打趣弗雷德挑选的茄子色，而他橙色的领带也遭到了弗雷德的“橘子皮”嘲笑。

“马上就去——”乔治扯开嗓子喊到，将那些衣物塞进施了延展咒的旧书包前，他忍不住将鼻尖凑近它们，除了有让人鼻酸想念的味道，他什么都闻不到。

乔治沿着下坡的道路缓慢前进，装满旧物的书包压的他的左肩有点疼，他想起当弗雷德提议定做“韦斯莱成功人士”专属的西服，他还问他是不是厌烦了什么都和他一样，弗雷德揽着孪生弟弟的脖子嫌弃他的心思比学校随意变换的楼梯还复杂。“因为我不想显得太自恋啊。”弗雷德这么说，并非水边的纳西瑟斯爱上自己的倒影，他们间的细小的差异却在传达微妙的爱意。

在前往杂货店前，乔治的左肩膀疼的难以忍受，于是他拐过一个弯。那是一间属于教会的小铺子，乔治推门进去，空气中浮动着毛织品和清洁剂的气味，负责管理的是一个上了年纪的老妇人，满头花白的短卷发让乔治想起穆丽尔姨妈，她正专心地往空白标签上写字。“噢，你好？”老妇人从老花镜上抬眼，“这些都是决定捐赠的，是吗？”

奥特里·圣卡奇波尔村既住着麻瓜也住着巫师，乔治早在进门前就将衣物都从书包里取了出来，这处是村里纸店的漂亮麻瓜姑娘告诉他的，麻瓜世界里拥有许多有趣的宗教信仰，在村里，那座教堂是基督徒的避难所，而教会接受的捐赠会为那些身处混沌困境的人提供帮助。

乔治看着老妇人将弗雷德的衣服一件一件挂起，在衣架上挂上分门别类的纸标签，仔细对待的态度错让他认为这是世界上最庄严最有意义的工作。

“小伙子，你的名字？”她将最后一件夹克安置好以后，转身向乔治走来，“人们或许想知道这些都来自哪个好心肠的男孩。”

乔治微笑着摇头，“他叫弗雷德。”

“F-R-E-D.”老妇人边拼边在厚厚的名册上写，乔治低着头看四个字母简短地在纸上留下深色的墨迹，接着他惊讶地看见她伸出两只苍老的手，轻轻地握住他了的手，“愿上帝赐予你宁静， 接纳你无法改变的事。 愿上帝赐予你勇气，改变你可以改变的事。 愿上帝赐予你智慧， 让你能分辨这两者的不同 ，阿门*。”

皱巴巴的手心仿佛在挤压他的心脏，乔治在老人平静的目光中落荒而逃。

杂货店门帘上悬挂的风铃刺耳，乔治站在摆满一排果酱的货架前浑身发冷，他突然不记得莫丽要的是哪种果酱，幸好在他的手指无意识地插进裤袋时触到了那卷羊皮纸，乔治有些手忙脚乱地将口袋里的东西都掏了出来，接受捐赠的纸头回执、他的魔杖、购物清单——

还有弗雷德的茄子色领带。

有着明黄色醒目标贴的果酱罐在眼里模糊起来，乔治赶紧低下脑袋，望着脚下脏兮兮的鱼肚白水磨石地砖，花纹狂乱地在扭曲。

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

两颗水珠直直地砸在了地上，乔治抬起头来，“吉沃斯牌青柠果酱“，他看清了标贴上的字。

“一共七加隆。”褐色卷发的小姑娘从账台后露出了脑袋怯生生地望了乔治一眼。

乔治将加隆放在台面上，将物品一件一件放进空了的旧书包，细心地将玻璃罐的果酱包裹在新买的桌布里，以防被别的物品碰碎。他活动了下来时背过重担的左肩，如释重负地将背包甩上了右边肩膀。

看店的小姑娘从账台后跑了出来，一株淡黄色的凤尾兰从她的魔杖尖冒了出来，“送给你。”小姑娘害羞地将它塞进乔治的手里，再次躲进账台后。乔治冲那双露在台面上偷看的大眼睛比了个“谢谢你”的口型，撩开门帘走了出去，留下一串清脆的风铃声。

乔治走回陋居的路上，日光正在逐渐消退，不多时夜晚即将来临，他不得不加快了脚步。然而等他跨进家门的时候，天已经差不多全黑了。

“真够久的！”莫丽埋怨着跑出来拥抱乔治，“就等着柠檬酱呢。”

越过莫丽的肩头，乔治看见比尔和芙蓉，哈利和罗恩，还有珀西和亚瑟，能到的每一个人都围在长桌边聊得火热，他将背包随意搁在桌上，和家人们打过招呼后，摊手摊脚地陷在客厅里套着格子布罩的沙发里，木头大收音机又在播放《一锅火热的爱》，乔治望着墙上的大钟，刻着弗雷德的那根指针正挨着他的那根指向着家，先睡一会，吃过饭再和爸爸研究如何拧正那个破水龙头，乔治想着想着睡着了。

END

*改自《尼布尔的祈祷文》

后半段如下：

过好我的每一天，享受你所赐每一刻，把困苦当成通往平安的道路，像主耶稣那样，接受这罪恶的世界，按其现实本相，而非如我所愿。

*凤尾兰的花语和象征代表意义：盛开的希望

关于凤尾兰传说，一种很古老很古老很古老的神奇植物。它的历史，传说是有一次凤凰涅槃失败后，因为没有新的身体，便附着在旁边的一棵植物上。然后，它们破土而出，便开出了迎着凤舞而摆动的凤尾兰。


End file.
